deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 Episode 12: GROM VS Spetsnaz GRU
GROM, Poland's elite and primary special forces, Or, Spetsnaz GRU, the elite Russian commandos who will stop at nothing to get the job done Who, Is, Deadliest?! Brief bios GROM In the 20th century, Poland went looking for a new special forces group. They ended up with GROM, the elite all around commandos. They are the primary Special forces of Poland. They bring the best weapons that Poland has to offer to them and they go on missions including recon and the occasional rescue. Spetsnaz GRU The Spetsnaz, like GROM, are the main special forces of Russia. The group was founded just before the Cold War in response to the formation of other Special forces. They are perhaps some of the best trained soldiers in the world and use the premier weapons of Russia's armed forces. Their missions are secret and they operate in any conditions. Weapons gallerys GROM Weapons explanation SR25.jpg|Stoner SR25 sniper rifle 400px-Hk416 10 inch left.jpg|HK416 assault rifle KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|Ka-Bar knife FN 57.jpg|FN Five-Seven pistol M249.jpg|M249 SAW M67.jpeg|M67 grenade SR-25: A semi automatic 7.62 caliber sniper rifle that carries 20 rounds in it's magazine HK416: A lightweight 5.56 caliber assault rifle Ka-Bar: A combat knife designed in WW2 that is still used by various forces today FN five-seven: One of the best and most truted cvombat pistols M249: A 5.56 caliber light machine gun M67: A typical frag grenade Spetsnaz GRU Weapons explanation Dragunov1.gif|The Dragunov SVD sniper rifle Rifle AN-94.jpg|AN-94 assault rifle NRS.jpg|The NRS shooting knife 185px-Makarov.jpg|Makarov pistol Pkp-pecheneg-1.jpg|PKP light machine gun RGD-5.jpeg|The RGD-5 frag grenade Dragunov SVD: A 7.62 firing sniper rifle that holds 10 rounds in it's magazine AN-94: A 7.62 modified version of the AK-74 assault rifle NRS shooting knife: A combat knife with a miniature gun in the handle that fires the 7.62 Makarov: A compact 9mm pistol PKP: A 7.62 caliber light machine gun RGD-5: A frag grenade X factors Battle notes Battle will be 8 on 8 Battle will take place by a riverside power plant. Personal edge The Spetsnaz GRU have this fight in the bag in my opinion. They have better training and a lot more operational experience. The weapons that they bring are also far more reliable and powerful. Voting IS CLOSED Battle Riverside powerplant Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X8 8 GROM soldiers emerge from the murky waters of the river. They run to a nearby chainlink fence covered in a ratty tarp. The Polish commandos unplug their weapons and check their ammo. Nearby, a Spetsnaz sniper stares through his scope at the GROM soldiers from a grassy hillside. His ghilly suit blends him in with the hill as he bolts the Dragunov SVD. "Иди сюда маленьких поросят," (Come here little piggies.) he mutters cruelely as he flicks the rifle off safe. The GROM leader motions for the troops to move up towards a nearby stack of moldy crates. The GROM soldiers do so obediently. Their commander stares around, aiming his HK416 as he does so. BANG! Suddenly, one of his soldiers drops to the ground in a pool of blood as the gunshot fires off in the distance. "Snajper!" (Sniper.) he yells, running to his dying soldier. He lays his wet hands on the wound and tries to hold back the blood. "Mi pomóc, mi pomóc!" (Help me, help me!.) the wounded soldier wails in pain. Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X7 The GROM leader stares down at the dead body as it bleeds out onto the grassy ground. "Pieprzyć," (F**k.) he says standing. BANG! A second shot just barley misses the GROM leader. "Idź do związku!" (Go into the compound.) the GROM leader yells as a third shot fires off. The GROM soldiers obey and run up to the padlock on the fence. One of them pulls out a small set of boltcutters and cuts off the lock. A fourth shot fires off as the GROM soldiers enter the compound. The Spetsnaz sniper curses silently and crawls to his second sniping position. Withtin the power plant, the rest of the Spetsnaz run outside to see the GROM troops moving across the fenced in area. "Убейте их," (Kill them.) the Spetsnaz leader growls. The other Russians nod and run off towards their designated areas. The GROM leader points to the other Spetsnaz and runs toward a large metal crate and crouches behind it. The Polish machine gunner sets up his M249 and lays down covering fire as the remaining GROM soldiers run for cover. The machine gunner hits one of the Spetsnaz with his M249 in the shoulder. The Russian slams against the wall as the bullet rams into his shoulder he stands up as more bullets spray into his chest. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X7 The Spetsnaz fire back at the Polish, firing their AN-94s rapidly. One of the Spetsnaz hits a GROM soldier in the chest with his AN-94, killing him instantly. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X6 The Russians retreat into the power plant as the GROM members return fire. "Przesuń w górę," (Move up.) the GROM leader says to his troops as he follows the Spetsnaz into the power plant. The GROM soldiers follow their leader up the rusted iron steps and into the plant. Walking into the dark power plant, the GROM leader aims his HK416 around. Suddenly, the Spetsnaz open fire from behind a cinder block wall. Immediately responding to their attackers, the GROM soldiers fire back. The GROM leader hits one of the Spetsnaz in the face with his HK416. The Russian curses and falls to the ground. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X6 Standing from his sniping position, the Russian sniper mves down from the hill, following the gun shots. He sets his Dragunov down by a sheet of corrugated iron and pulls his AN-94 from his back. Slinging the sniper rifle on his back, he moves into the compound after the Polish soldiers. Moving up to the second story of the compound, the Spetsnaz return fire and split into two groups. Following their Russian foes, the GROM split into two groups. The first group, walking up to the second level, look around for their enemies. "Znajdź ich," (Find them.) one of the GROM members as he loads another magazine into his HK416. Suddenly, a burst of AN-94 fire tears into him as he does so. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X5 The GROM soldiers fire back into the shadowy hallway. One of them tosses an M67 grenade into the hall. "граната!" (Grenade!) one of the Russians says as he jumps onto the grenade, chest first. The grenade explodes and the Russian's body pops up into the air, blood spilling onto the floor. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X5 The last Spetsnaz on the second floor runs over to a door and kicks it open. Setting his rifle down on the ground, he pulls out his NRS knife. He waits in the musty room, waiting for his enemies to emerge. The two GROM members come out from the hall. The Spetsnaz plunges the knife into the first and shoots the second in the kneck with the gun part of the knife. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X3 The Russian rips the blade from the dead Polish soldier and sheathes it. Grabbing his AN-94, he walks out of the room and to the staircase. The remaining GROM members follow the second group of Spetsnaz into a large airy room filled with electrical components. One shoots a Spetsnaz in the head with his HK416, killing him. Spetsnaz: X4 GROM: X3 The GROM machine gunner opens up his M249 on the Spetsnaz and kills one. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X3 The remaining Spetsnaz, the laeader, runs into a hall. The GROM soldiers follow in hot pursuit. The other Spetsnaz soldier runs down the rusty stairs and into the hall after the GROM soldiers. The Spetsnaz leader runs into a weapons room and grabs a PKP machine gun. As the GROM soldiers run up to the room, he turns and fires the PKP from the hip, "Die Вы польский трахается!" (Die you polish f**ks.) he shouts, firing the the PKP. Two of the GROM soldiers are hit. Blood spraying across the hall, the two GROM soldiers die. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X1 The GROM leader ducks down and grabs his FN Five-Seven. The Spetsnaz leader walks over to the last GROM member and pulls the trigger. CLICK! The GROM leader turns and shoots the Spetsnaz leader in the head with his FN Five-Seven. Spetsnaz: X2 GROM: X1 The other Spetsnaz member rounds the corner and fires his AN-94 at the GROM leader who ducks into the weapons room. Running after his foe, the Spetsnaz grabs his Makarov pistol. Walking into the weapons area, he looks around, when suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and looks back to see the GROM leader ripping his Ka-Bar from his back. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: X1 Elsewhere, the Russian sniper walks into the compound. Staring around nervously, he sees the blood and bullet holes scattered across the area. He moves around towards the weapons area, following the trail of blood and bullets. Walking in, AN-94 first, he looks around. Suddenly his rifle is pulled from his hands. He looks to his left and sees the GROM leader holding his bloody Ka-Bar. The sniper lunges at the GROM leader and grabs his NRS knife. The GROM leader slashes across the sniper's arm. The wound cuts deep to the bone, causing him to drop his NRS. The GROM leader clips the sniper in the chin with his elbow and pushes him to the ground next to the dead Russian. The GROM leader smirks and sheathes his knife. Grabbing his FN Five-Seven, he aims it down at the sniper. Suddenly, he grabs his neck in pain and falls over. The Spetsnaz sniper stands and drops his dead comrade's Makarov. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: 0 "Глупые полюса," (Foolish poles.) he says walking away. WINNER: Spetsnaz GRU Category:Blog posts